


The Dad Caballeros

by kaykinch



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Multi, ducktales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykinch/pseuds/kaykinch
Summary: Donald needs help from two of his friends after his sister gets lost in space.





	1. The Hatching

Donald had finally been informed by Scrooge that Della was gone. She didn’t make the trip due to the meteor shower. His stomach had dropped, as his anger went up. He wanted to kill Scrooge for letting his sister go up there. And now, he looked over at the three eggs. He had no idea what he was going to do with them, how he was going to raise his nephews without their mom.

“How dare you lose her!” Donald started yelling at Scrooge, quacking angrily at him, “I should walk out on your right now!”

“Well, maybe you should!” Scrooge yells back, “Family is nothing but trouble, I don’t want to see you again. I don’t want to deal with those kids. Leave.”

Donald angrily growls; he didn’t say another word from Scrooge, his uncle walking back into the console room. Donald turns to his nephews, staring down at the unhatched eggs, he pushed the carriage away; walks them outside and gets them strapped into car seats in the car. He had no idea what he was doing or where he was going; he wasn’t fit to raise three kids. He had anger issues and he was very scared that he would let them all down.

He called the first person he could think to come to mind that had shelter, which Donald could stay at for a few days until the ducklings were hatched; he would then find somewhere the four of them could live. It was going to be tough, but Donald knew he could get jobs.

Donald listened to the buzzing of his phone it was finally picked up, “Panchito here, how can I help you?”

“He Panchito I-”

“Just kidding I didn’t answer your call.” It then made the voicemail ding, Donald rolled his eyes as he calls the next person.

It was picked up right away, “Hey Donald!” He heard José say, a smile popping the duck's face.

“Hey, José I need to go to your apartment, please. It’s an emergency.” Donald says, “I have the eggs with me.”

“Okay Donald,” José replies, “the door will be unlocked for you. Just come on in.” He then hung up.

Donald started up the car, and then made his journey to José’s apartment, making sure to drive slowly and carefully so the eggs wouldn’t crack. As he pulled up to the apartment, which was only a few miles outside of Duckburg; he got outside of the car and loaded the eggs into a carriage, then made his way to José, opening the door like Josésaid and walking straight in.

It was almost instant until Joséwalked over to him, “Why do you look so sad? What’s wrong?” He asks as he moves the eggs and Donald to the living room, having Donald sit down.

“She’s gone,” Donald says.

“Who?” he asks.

“Della.” Donald just whispers, an oh sound coming from José. “Scrooge kicked me out. I thought I would lounge here until I can get me and the ducklings on our feet.”

“Well,” José and Donald both look up as Panchito walks out of the kitchen, drinking some salsa out of a container.

Panchito smiles, “Hey-” he soon to notice Donald’s frown, sitting next to him, “Everything okay?”

José puts his finger against his beak to inform Panchito not to ask. “Panchito is staying here as well, he got kicked out of his apartment.”

“That’s okay!” Donald responds, “I can sleep on the floor, I have furniture for the ducklings, but of course this is a one-bedroom.”

“No, no, no,” Panchito says, “You’re not sleeping on the floor. You’re a father now, I can give up the couch.”

“Are you sure?” Donald asks.

“Si,” Panchito responds, “I’ve been sleeping in the bathtub anyway.”

José looks at the duck “Do you want some food, Donald?”

“No, I’m not hungry,” Donald replies.

“Okay, well I’m turning in,” He stands up, “I’ll help you tomorrow Donald. Goodnight boys.” José then walks to his bedroom; shutting the door behind him.

“Goodnight!” Donald and Panchito reply, Donald already laying down on the couch. It was pretty late, he hadn’t even noticed. It was 2 in the morning.

Panchito got up and went to the bathroom. Donald stared at the eggs in the stroller, watching all three of them. He hoped he could give them a good life; as he drifts to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------

“Donald!” Donald wakes up to Panchito’s voice; “The egg!”

Donald looks over to the eggs, and his mouth dropped. One of them was cracking. He instantly sat up and watched; his heart in his throat. They were coming now.

José walked out of his bedroom, “What are you doing at 6-” he then noticed the egg, and promptly took a seat next to Donald, “Is it happening?”

Donald nods, as the egg soon hatches, a small duckling coming out of it. Donald picks the duckling up, noticing right away it was a boy. He holds him gently. It didn’t take longer than 3 seconds for the next one to hatch; Donald’s hand going over to pick up him too. He now had 2 of them; he almost started to cry at how adorable they were. But, then he looked at the third one, and it wasn’t even moving. Not even a hint of it; his stomach dropped, he started to worry that there must be something wrong.

“This one must be a slow one,” Panchito says, “too lazy to climb out. Do you have names?” He yells over the chirps of the ducklings already in Donald’s arms.

Donald nods, Della had given him some names, but he didn’t like them. So, he came up with 3 names of his own; which he was going to convince Della to use, but, where is she?

“José, can you get some blankets for them?” Donald finally speaks, José getting up to grab some blankets so Donald can warm the two already there. As soon as José brought the blankets back, the third one finally started hatching.

The duck felt his world clear, as he wrapped a red blanket around the first duckling and a blue one around the second. As soon as the third one was out, it was wrapped in a green blanket.

“So, what are their names?” José asks, sitting down as he stared over at the ducklings.

Donald pauses for a second, “The first one, the one in red, I want to name him Hubert. Then the one in blue is Dewford. The last one, the baby of the bunch, he’s Llewellyn.”

“Come again on that last one?” Panchito says.

“Llewellyn, it’s Welsh,” Donald replies, picking all three of the birds up again. They had all swiftly gone to sleep.

José pauses for a second, “Would their nicknames be Huey, Dewey, and Louie?”

Donald confirms this, nodding his head, “I don’t know what to do,”

“Well, we need to get a doctor probably, to give them shots. But for now what kind of furniture do you have? Do you have any outfits for them? Do we need to go shopping?”

“I have a couple of outfits and furniture. I don't have any cribs or bottles. Or bibs. I didn’t think they’d come so soon.”

José stands up, taking Panchito’s hand to lift him, “Well, we will let you have some alone time with the ducklings while we get them what they need. Okay?”

“Okay,” Donald responds, not even looking at his two friends. He was too enthralled with how adorable his nephews were.


	2. The 1st Week

It had been one week since the triplets were hatched, and as much as Donald loved them, he was super tired. It didn’t help much that he was cramped in a house with the three babies and his two friends. But there wasn’t much he could do, while he was job hunting he hadn’t found anything that seemed enough for him to do, and he tried reaching out to Uncle Scrooge for some sort of support, but he had gone radio silent with Donald. It seemed to be a lost cause. 

While all three of the triplets seemed perfect in Donald’s eyes, there was a lot about each of them that was making him tired. He was happy to see that their personalities were starting to show, but it didn’t help anything. 

Huey has been the much calmer of the three, he didn’t cry much at all unless he needed to be fed; which of course Donald didn’t mind at all. And Huey was great about staying put if he needed to. Dewey on the other hand was the exact opposite, always getting himself into some sort of trouble. Whether it be constantly kicking Donald when he holds him or being defiant about wearing clothes or sleeping, he was a huge pain in the butt.

Then there was Louie, the first couple days Louie was fine, and mostly just slept. But recently he had started growing a huge clinginess towards Donald. It was cute at first but Donald is starting to tell that it’s becoming too much. He has to always be the one holding Louie, Louie can not stand José or Panchito holding him and hates being put down. Donald was lucky that this kid was the one that slept the most, cause he could put Louie down once he was asleep and not have any issues. It was just when he was awake where Louie would start freaking out.

Donald wondered if it’d be different if Della was around. If Louie would have clung to her instead of him, or if Dewey wouldn’t be such a pain. He always wondered what she’d be doing with the three of them right now. He knew that he was going to have to pick up after her once in a while, Della had always been the irresponsible twin. But he never imagined that he’d have to raise the three of them on his own while mourning the death of her.

He soon found himself waking up from José tapping him. His eyes slowly open, despite the small nap he just took on José’s bed he still felt tired, but he knew it was going to be worth it in the end. As long as those kids are safe. 

“Oh great! Good morning Donald!” José says. 

It was morning time?? He swore he didn’t go to sleep too long ago, “What time is it?” 

“It’s 9:30 in the morning my friend,” José responds, “you were out for a while but me and Panchito didn’t want to wake you.” 

Donald takes in a deep breath; that doesn’t sound good. He looks around the room, then eyeing the boys crib, which they had put in José’s room until Donald could find somewhere else. “Where’s the babies?” He asks, now sitting up in a panic. 

“Relax!” José says, “Huey and Dewey are in the living room with Panchito.” 

“Those words should never be put together in that order,” Donald remarks, before realizing he only named two out of the three kids, “And Louie?” Donald asks. 

José rubs his neck, “About that…” José says, “He was crying a lot and we tried everything we could but he passed out in the car, and we decided to leave him cause we knew if we picked him up he’d start crying again. But he’s safe, we left on the AC and some music,” 

Okay now this was a lot to take in, “What do you mean in the car? Why was he in the car?!” Donald gets up, starting to go to the living room. 

  
“Donald!” José yells, going after him, “We got new car seats for you! And we read on a website that driving can calm babies down, so Panchito just drove with him around the block while I watched the other two.”

Donald sighed, he appreciated José and Panchito’s help, but they seemed to make the issues worse. He went outside, grumbling, and went to the car to grab Louie out of it. He then came back inside, “I’m never going to sleep again.” He comments, sitting down. Panchito was in the arm chair, playing guitar for Dewey while Huey was on the ground looking at the TV. 

“Well what about when they’re not babies?” Panchito asks, stopping his guitar strumming to set it down. 

Donald sighs, “I won’t sleep for 18 years, then.” He cradled Louie in his arms, who was still sleeping. José went and took a seat with them. 

“I think you’re doing really good for them right now Donald,” José says, “with everything that happened with Della, it’s amazing to see you at least give them a good enough life. Even if it seems bad right now, I’m sure the payoff will be amazing later.” 

Donald just shrugs, he knew they weren’t going to be babies forever. But it didn’t matter, he was their dad and he will always be there for the three of them. It stressed him out so much, and he had no idea what he was actually doing with them or if he even had enough money to keep the three of them alive, he just knew for right now they really did need him. They had nobody else who could take them or want them. 

“Has Scrooge got back to you?” Panchito asks, “It would be really nice of him to give you even a little bit of money.”    
  
Donald shakes his head no, “He’s not reached back to me at all. I’m just going to cut him out.” He says, “I can find a job, it’s fine.” 

“Well, Uncle José is always here for babysitting services when you do get a job,” José says, “I wanna be the fun parent.” 

“I’ve already claimed being the fun parent so you’re going to need to find a new role,” Panchito responds, “Donald is the strict and stressed out parent.” 

José sighs, “Can’t they have two fun parents?”    
  
Panchito pauses for a second, “No.” Panchito says, “You can be the cool parent who gives them alcohol and drugs.” 

“I hate you two,” Donald says, leaning back more into the couch he was on. 

José giggles, then stops, “Oh right! Donald! Would you like to go get groceries with me and Panchito?”    
  
Donald squints, “No.” He says, “Who would watch the babies?”    
  
“About that..” Panchito says, and just on queue there's a knock on the door. 

“Who did you invite?!” Donald asks, trying not to yell and make Louie wake up. 

José gets up, not answering Donald’s question to go open the door. Donald looks back, and scowls a bit when he sees Gladstone standing there, letting himself in and making his way over to the living room, “What’s up D?” He asks, “You got your hands full there.” He says, picking up Huey on the ground who was a bit taken off guard. 

“Why is Gladstone here?” Donald asks, choosing to ignore his cousin. 

“He was the only person in your family who would answer the phone and agree to babysit for free,” Panchito says. 

Donald looks at Panchito, José coming up behind them, “You guys, got a babysitter, so I could come get groceries with you?” 

“Yes.” Panchito says, “In hindsight it sounded nicer at the time.” 

“Don't worry about it D,” Gladstone says, “I’ve got this under control.” He says, Huey starting to act up in his arms, Gladstone setting him down, “See? It’s fine. I got this.” 

Donald would’ve trusted Fethry with these three a little more than Gladstone, and that says a lot because Fethry doesn’t even know what a baby duck looks like. 

But it had been so stressful with just them. And he had to trust Panchito and José’s decision, even if it seemed faulty they were both looking out for him. So Donald got up, he kissed each of his baby boy’s heads, “I’m just going to the store, uncle Gladstone will be here for you three.” He whispers to mainly Huey since Dewey wasn’t paying attention and Louie was still sleeping. 

José and Panchito gave a soft smile to him, José opening the door and gesturing for both the boys to leave, Donald walking out.

Of course though, as soon as José shut the door Donald heard crying starting from inside. He knew it was Louie, his heart sunk, “I need to go grab him,” Donald was about to turn back when Panchito grabbed his arms.

“Don there’s no worries. He’ll be fine and you’ll be back with him in no time.” Panchito says.

Donald usually wouldn’t be taking advice from Panchito, but he just grunted, muttering under his breath that he’ll kill everyone if something happens to his kids and gets into the car. 

He buckled up as the other two got in, and started driving off, “What's so important at the store though that three of us have to go? Couldn’t José have watched them?” 

“I am too afraid,” José responds, not saying in general if he’s scared of the babies or Donald.

They started to pull into the parking lot of a place, Donald raising his eyebrow, “This isn’t a store.”

“We know.” Panchito says, “Surprise! We’re taking you out to eat.”

Donald grumbles, “No, take me back home.”

“No can do Donald,” José says, “I already prepaid for this place. It’s very fancy.”

Donald frowns, upset that his friends has decided to hold him hostage at a restaurant while his dumbass cousin was home with his babies. 

He gets out of the car, and looks at the restaurant, “Well, shouldnt we be dressed a bit nicer?” He asks, trying to find any excuse to go back to José’s cramped apartment to make sure his sons were okay.

“No, youre good as is,” José says, linking his arm with Donald, “thanks for not freaking out too much.” 

Donald took in another deep breath, as Panchito led the three of them to the door, opening it for them.

“What a gentleman,” Donald says sarcastically as they enter the restaurant.

It was fancier than Donald was used to, and he wasn’t about to ask how much the food would be. The restaurant was styled almost like a castle, with gold seats and tables, and Donald really did feel a bit underdressed with a bit of baby spit up on his shoulder. But Panchito and José didn’t look much better either, so maybe it was going to be fine. 

They made there way up to the host station, “Reservation under Carioca,” José says, the host looking him up on a tablet.

“Right this way,” He says, leading the three birds to a table. 

Donald took a seat next to Panchito while José sat across from him. “So? What do you think?”

“It's nice,” Donald responds, “Thank you guys. This is really sweet.” 

Panchito nodded, “You just looked so exhausted it’s good to get out,” He says, “and I’m sure Gladstone has this, the triplets aren’t that bad.” 

“I know, it’s just hard,” Donald says, “I didn’t see myself getting into this situation,” He adds, “I just, thought things were going to be different.”

“Do you hate Della or Scrooge?” José asks.

Donald shrugs, “I’m not sure,” he says, “why don’t we just order and talk about something else?”

“Okay,” José says, looking at the menu, “remember we’re always here for you Donald.”

Donald just nods, he really did love and trust the two of them. But it’s a hard situation and he has no idea what he’s doing with his nephews. But he didn’t feel like talking about it now, all week he’s been complaining about it or been really tired, it was good to get his mind off the situation for an hour.

So the three boys ordered, and they ate, talking about every other topic they could think of. Dumb stuff like a TV show Panchito saw, or a new movie coming out. But Donald felt happy, and secure. He had his two best friends by his side, who genuinely cared about his well being. It was going to be a rocky road but he knew Panchito and José will help keep things steady.


End file.
